


数学和爱情一样不努力就无法实现

by sakiiiii



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakiiiii/pseuds/sakiiiii
Summary: 什么东西都是说放弃就放弃的吗？假如当初放弃了的话就没有未来的无限惊喜了。





	数学和爱情一样不努力就无法实现

**Author's Note:**

> *其实这文无题也不怎么沙雕  
> *600fo点梗，依然拖了这么久十分抱歉！情人节第二天快乐！是双数学天才设定，全世界都在说（）语，无年龄差，bug满天飞，勿上升真人圈地自萌，ooc十分严重且都属于在下，日常毁梗文笔为0

“混蛋，又在啃——书——吗？”

是夏天，是傍晚。

按理来说，这个时间里连老师都走光了，可有两种人还留在学校。一是一群校园混混，整天无所事事，每天梳着怪异的发型，从来不穿校服，张扬无比，也没人能管得住他们。二是一个人，被校里校外各种人称作“百年一遇的数学天才”——金博洋。

“长得这么恶心就算了每天还在这儿假清高？就那点儿破分谁稀罕？”为首的一个人踢开教室的门，不出所料，金博洋带着耳机坐在最角落里的位置，针头笔一刻都没停下来，眼睛也没有因为动静而瞟到别处去。

“喂！大爷我说你呢！”为首的大步流星走过去，毫不留情的踢了一脚金博洋的桌子。

他终于有所反映，放下笔，有些颤抖的慢慢抬起头。

这种骚扰，也不是一天两天了呐。

耳机被几个人强行带走了，刚刚做的试卷也被撕的不成样子，他的耳朵还有刚刚被拽过的痛感，右脸颊被扇了一巴掌，然而他却无法反抗。

“…明天还是换个地方吧。”

他用胶条一条一条地把试卷粘好，虽然丑陋无比，但起码还能看到一些字迹，金博洋连同书本和笔袋一起装进了双肩背，关上灯，静悄悄又快速的离开了教学楼。

在离开之前，他清晰的听见了那些人的声音。

“以为老 子不看成绩单吗？！一个那么柔弱的回回考第一？！什么百年一遇天才？！”  
“woc我真受不了，他成绩上天吧”  
“人也上天好了最好别回来哈哈哈哈哈…”  
“带着他的脑子下地狱吧！”  
“诶……我刚想说上天国来着，哈哈哈哈哈”  
……

金博洋跑到操场上，对还在教学楼里的那些家伙做了个夸张的鬼脸，在心里默默竖中指，然后头也不回地跑出校门。

什么啊，自己考倒数就来埋汰别人吗，有本事把脑子借走去考试啊。

他的双肩背带有些下滑，落到了上臂。脚下踢着一颗小石子，最后不小心踢到了找不到的地方，也就安分下来。

这样已经不是一天两天了。起初有的同学单纯的嫉妒，会讽刺他，他也会反驳回去，再用分数把对方的脸打的响极了。随着校霸的注意力转移到这个看起来奶里奶气的男孩儿身上，他终于遭遇了欺凌，并且无法反击。

忍忍，忍忍就过去了。他想。高中生活马上就结束啦！

直到过了三天，一个转校生的出现，使他原本就不安定的生活变得更加复杂。

那天的金博洋，在经历了最近最严重的一次殴打后，再也不想把情绪埋在心底。看着那些霸凌者有说有笑地离开校园后，他终于，终于，终于忍不住了，抓着书包跑到顶楼教师后门口，蹲坐在角落里，用包挡着脸，大声哭起来，用泪水嚎哭倾诉着自己的委屈与愤怒。

“…虽然很失礼，但请问……”

“别过来！不知道别人哭的时候看见是很失礼的吗！”他抬起头，已经分不清是鼻涕还是泪水的液体布满漂亮的脸，看着那个从来没见过的男生。

“我很抱歉…呃…我的文科不太好所以语言没什么天赋…但你看起来十分需要帮助。你先冷静下来，听我说好吗？”

他的声音带有磁性，能让金博洋的哭声戛然而止。

“你…你有话快说…”

“我叫羽生结弦，是从日本来的转校生，还请多多指教。”他微微欠身。“不介意的话，用我的手帕吧。能跟我说你为什么会在这里哭吗？你叫什么名字？是哪班的？现——”

“啊啊一次性问这么多问题你是不是不会说话啊！”金博洋别扭地结果他递来的干净白的手帕，随意抹一把脸，又意识到什么，慌忙把手帕塞进书包里。

“对…对不起弄脏了…我回去给你洗，下次还你。”他渐渐稳定了情绪。  
“我叫金博洋，高三一班的学生，因为数学太好了被嫉妒然后被打了，如你所见我就是这么懦弱。”

“全然違う！…我是说，完全不是！”羽生结弦激动之下说出了母语，他也走过去，坐在金博洋的身旁，手轻轻拍着他的后背，希望让他舒服一些。

“我最擅长的也是数学，而且未来已经决定往这方面发展了。来这里…希望找到一个更好的归宿。”

“人好到哪儿都一样…”

“你不哭了？真是太好了…手帕的话完全没关系哦，顺带一提我也要转到一班。欸…没想到看起来这么年轻的人居然跟我同级…”

金博洋抬头，看向羽生这边。落日的余晖衬着他的脸庞，还有温暖的笑容。

“哦…先说一下，论数学我是绝对绝对不会认输的！”金博洋吸了下鼻子，想要站起来，却因为刚刚被人用棒球棍打到了大腿而立刻又坐下来，羽生赶紧扶住。

“好的，彼此，请多指教，博洋同学。”

“噫这是什么奇怪的称呼，你叫我天天就好。嘶……”

羽生结弦用温热的手轻轻抚摸着他的大腿，笑着回答：

“好的，天天。”

-

博士帽飞上天空，已经是一年前的事情了。

金博洋关上门，换好鞋，把一篮子菜扔到地上，抱怨着走到冰箱前，拿了一根冰棍。

“大热天的凭什么我去买菜！”

“欢迎回来，辛苦了。”羽生结弦从他的房间里走出来，用手在他脸边扇着风。“作为回报，今天我做饭我洗碗怎么样？”

“明天的早饭——？”

“我做，你睡觉。”

金博洋这才满意地笑笑，专注咬着冰棍。

“嗯…想不到原来进不得厨房的数学天才如今也会做饭了，天总我很是欣慰。”

“还不是被生活所迫。”羽生把那一篮子菜放到厨房，随便翻了翻，发现有他最讨厌的柿子椒后皱了皱眉头，想把它偷偷处理掉。

“人类饮食宝塔，你小学生物课肯定学过，我劝你别搞小动作哼。”

“可我们小学并没有生物，天天说错了哦，我赢了。”他手里握着那个讨厌的绿色家伙，“作为奖励，就把它——”

“吃掉吧。”金博洋眼睛都不抬继续吃冰棍。

羽生结弦发现已经没办法再反驳了，任命般撅撅嘴，把它放到一旁，去对付其他看起来好一些的蔬菜。

冰棍很快被吃完了，金博洋觉得有些无趣，把木棍扔进垃圾桶，坐到高脚凳上静静看这个曾经在大学里“女生们最想被拥抱的男子No.1”、“双商No.1”、“绯闻对象为0”的人做饭。

校友们大概永远想不到这个各种No.1的人毕业后跟一个男子同居了，然而他依然单身，研究院里绯闻对象依然是0。

金博洋自认为他是跟羽生结弦最亲近的人，事实上也是如此。高中认识以后他们每个中午都会跑到教学楼屋顶吃午饭，时不时会模仿日漫中的情景抢对方饭团里那一丁点儿肉，会帮对方带三明治和可乐，数学作业都是猜拳决定谁写谁抄，放学后也一起回家，在第二个十字路口红绿灯分开。

托他的福，金博洋再也没被校园恶霸欺凌了，那些人渣见到他还要绕着走，这其中的理由只有他自己不知道了。

现在为了攒多点钱，毕业后的两人决定合租一套独栋房子，最初羽生告诉金博洋，他找到了一套设备齐全干净整洁地理位置好旁边就是地铁换乘站的房子，价格也便宜的吓人，金博洋想都不想就答应了。

“真的是这个价格？”

“你看，写着呢，我跟房东说好了，每个月月底你把你那部分钱给我，我去把咱们的钱给他。”

“怎么啥事儿都你办…我也得分担啊”

“天天你连房东都没见过，而且他会跟你聊好久好久好久好——”

“我知道啦我知道啦！”

一年多了，生活一如既往，当时什么都懵懵懂懂的男孩儿如今也会分担柴米油盐了。脑子里也不再只有毕业论文和数学，他们不断尝试着接近生活，比如三个月去一次美术馆（“数学和艺术是分不开的！罗素说…”金博洋强行解释），一周去一次健身房，半年去旅行一次（如果研究院给他们准假且有足够经费，但按理来说都没问题），甚至还在迪士尼跟布偶人打成一片。

“吃饭了天天，别发呆了。”羽生结弦端着饭菜出来。

以往两人吃饭的时候，总是会谈论一些趣闻轶事。但今天，饭桌异常的沉默。还是羽生结弦先打破了宁静。

“天天，我做了一个决定。虽然很唐突也有些不现实，但我想第一个告诉你。”

“说，听着呢。”

“我想冲击一下下一届菲尔兹奖。”

“好啊，我跟你一起。”

金博洋仿佛只把这件事当个日常话题，很轻松地回答后，往羽生碗里加了个柿子椒。

“数学需要脑子，多吃点儿。”

“我很认真的，天天，你呢？”

金博洋收起嬉皮笑脸的情绪，放下筷子，直视着羽生结弦的眼睛。

“我还从来没拿数学开过玩笑，我知道你在说什么，菲尔兹奖，很好。”

“下一届是——”

“四年后。你有四年的时间去冲刺，当然我会陪你一起的。”

看来金博洋很清楚。羽生结弦笑了，头一次没那么痛苦地吃下了碗里的那个柿子椒。

“那也请金先生加油，四年后一起站上领奖台，一起享受那15000美金吧。”

“假如我们拿到了那些钱，你想干什么？”金博洋问。

“嗯…首先一定要放个假，然后买个房子，我希望能找到归宿，”说到这里羽生顿了一下，不经意看向金博洋。“然后跟你环游世界？”

“我还以为你会说买十个耳机和游戏机呢。”

他们在餐桌上立下了共同的梦想，开始朝着那个目标努力。

“洗完碗以后就开干吧？羽生先生？”

“好的，金先生。”

-  
他们下定决心赢得菲尔兹奖，已经过去了两年。

这两年中他们有无数挫折，两人还为此发生过激烈的争吵，最严重的一次是金博洋穿着拖鞋摔门离开，羽生也不去追而是坐在沙发上生气。

但最后总要合作的。羽生结弦借着私心带着一包零食和钥匙在地铁站门口找到了蹲着玩手机的金博洋。

“回家吧？不生气了，你是对的，我又算了一遍，发现两者都可以。”

家……？我怎么这么说了…

金博洋一个没忍住像孩子一样哭出来了。

“我还以为今晚就要睡马路牙子了你个大猪蹄子(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)！！”

最后金博洋吃着零食跟羽生结弦一起回去了，之后又一起继续钻研。

对于研究数学的人来说，菲尔兹奖是每个人心中的梦想吧。像白日梦一般那么遥远触不可及，但又好像努力一下就能达到。

而他们，在做白日梦和努力之间选择了后者。即使困难再多，他们也要知难而进。

因为他们是数学天才啊。天才是99%的汗水和1%的灵感组成的。

总有一天，世人们会知道他们，家长老师会教育他们的孩子学生向他们学习，他们会被载入史册。

羽生结弦和金博洋依旧单身，可其中的一个人已经在很久之前明确了自己的心意，只是等待时机的出现。

但成功概率极低，就像他们在那么多数学前辈中只是两粒星辰一样。

羽生在一个晚上睡前思考了这些问题。

“如果最后，他们拼尽了全力，却没得到任何回报，他们是再冲一次四年，还是就此放弃？

“那…我的未来呢？

“他会发现吗？”

距离下一届菲尔兹奖，还有两年不到的时间。

-  
“天天，我决定放弃了。”

还有一年就是他们期待的那天，可这个晚上，羽生结弦在吃晚饭时却说了这样的话。

这让金博洋的筷子直接掉到了地上。

“你疯了吧羽生结弦？！我们已经准备了三年啊，三年！！这是你说放弃就放弃的吗？！你想过研究院里的前辈对咱们的期待吗？你对得起你我每一个奋斗的晚上吗？！如果你放弃，那接下来就由我一个人完成。三年前是你跟我说的你要冲击，现在又是你提出放弃！我真的！…算了，估计你也有什么个人因素，如果你非常确定以及肯定决定了，你要为你的话负责，我…帮你走完剩下的路。”说到这里金博洋哭出来了，饭剩下了一半，扭头回了房间。

羽生结弦说完也立刻后悔了。他没想到这么一句话对金博洋的影响力这么大。是啊，他们走过了这么多，研究室无数张纸记录着他们的过程。而因为自己的迷茫就这么放弃，他对不起自己，更对不起金博洋。

他是那么喜欢他！羽生更加深刻地认识了这点。房租故意给他减少了他那部分的一半，找熟悉的人空出来的房子，为了能减少他的经济负担，精神负担，他什么都愿意去做。但刚刚，他平生第一次金博洋这么生气，怒火中带着苦涩。

想必他现在很难受吧。

羽生结弦下一秒立刻冲到金博洋房间里，紧紧抱住哭泣的他。

“不放弃，永远不放弃，我跟你一起走下去。对不起，天天，是我说胡话了…”

泪水很快打湿了他肩头的那块布料，也打湿了他的心。

原来看到喜欢的人哭泣是这么难受。单身了小三十年的羽生结弦终于明白这种滋味了。他真想在那时候立刻说出来“我喜欢你”，可这不行，会让他惊慌失措，然后逃跑。

所以羽生结弦又沉默了。

在那之后，他们把菲尔兹奖的奖牌图片打印下来贴在房子里的每一处，在研究院的大白板上把他们的目标光明正大用红色马克笔写在考勤表旁，每天吃晚饭前会自问自答一遍“我们的目标是什么？一年后的菲尔兹奖。”

终于，羽生结弦和金博洋走到了他们上交成果的那一天。

-  
四年后的八月，新一届菲尔兹奖如期而至。

金博洋看向旁边的羽生结弦，自己低下了头。

他在一个月前终于知道了爱情为何物，不再被嘲笑“爱情傻瓜金博洋”。

表现为：羽生结弦在大学同学聚会上被一个女同学紧紧拥抱，他觉得十分十分不爽。回忆起以前看过的言情小说，他开始坦然面对，知道自己吃醋了。

坦然面对有啥用，对方还不是周围女性千千万万随便抓一个都想上他床。

再说，他们也都是要结婚的年纪了。他们的梦想让他们忙碌到没时间谈恋爱，心里自然各种不爽和憧憬。

“他会不会背着我有了女朋友？平时看他满面春风的…”金博洋第十四次整理了他的领带。

“紧张吗？”羽生问他。

“你说呢。”

金博洋把他手上攥出来的汗蹭到了羽生的西服上，然后被羽生握住了手，冰冰的，湿湿的。

“不管什么结果，都坦然接受。”

羽生结弦意识到了什么，匆忙松开金博洋的手，然后端正坐好。

说实话，金博洋有些失望。但现在重点不是这个。今晚，将决定着他们努力了四年的成果的回报究竟如何。

一个数学家有几个四年呢？到四十岁之前，有几个菲尔兹奖？这又要废多大精力和勇气去面对与努力？

“下面公布……”

脑子里嗡嗡的，心烦意乱。

“本领域奖项包括两位获奖者，成果由这二位共同完成，特别的，我们将设置两枚奖牌和30000美金，分别颁给——”

主持人拆开信封，念出两人的名字。

羽生结弦和金博洋坐不住了，他们知道，他们的荣耀、他们的时代来临了。

“Yuzuru Hanyu Japan以及Boyang Jin China！”

全场响起雷鸣般的掌声，恭喜这两位年轻人获得了数学界的最高荣誉奖。

而此时，两个人在座位上紧紧拥抱在一起，热泪盈眶。

“我们做到了！做到了！！…我要告诉你一件事情天天，希望你不要回避我，我喜欢你已经四年多了。”

“什——”

“快上去领奖吧，金先生！”

-  
两人拿到菲尔兹奖，已经是半年前的事情了。

研究院院长热烈庆祝了一番，并给二人有薪假期一年整。

全世界都知道这个轰动的新闻了。

羽生结弦的迷妹也越来越多了。

但现在的他已经不是之前那个“绯闻对象为0”的人了。

在他们领奖后的那个晚上，金博洋追问了羽生的那个不明意义的告白，得到了肯定的回复。

“我喜欢你，就像我刚刚亲吻过的奖牌一样。但我希望你能给出正面回复，并且不要…跟我断绝关系。”

明明是最高兴的夜晚，却要被恋爱问题困扰。大脑在放松后又一次开始飞速运转。

“我也不想为难你，天天，因为我太爱你了，不想让你受一点委屈。如果你也…嗯，我会数五个数，在这之内如果你吻了我，就代表你答应了，反之。”羽生对他笑笑，然后闭上眼睛。

“五…四…三…”

一个不冷不热的吻贴上了他的脸颊。

金博洋脸红的像个彩椒，羽生想。但如果世界上所有彩椒都长这样，那他愿意一天来一斤。

“我…我告诉你啊天总我单身这么多年初吻可还唔！…”

金博洋“初吻还在”这个旗子立刻倒了。

“还…还给你留着呢……”

-

“亲爱的金先生，你愿意收下我给你买的房子吗？”

“还有别的吗”

“还有环游世界，我们有一年的假期。”

“没有别的了？”

“还有，因为房子是你的名字，所以羽生先生没住处了，你愿意收留他吗？”

“嗯…说个时间”

“比如一辈子什么的？”

羽生结弦笑着从口袋里掏出他的菲尔兹奖奖牌一枚小巧的戒指。

“顺便，结个婚吧？”

“准了，房租把你押下抵债了。”

end.


End file.
